


Monster Love

by Animelover347



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Blood and Injury, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Monsters, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Sad, Sexual Content, Talk of Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover347/pseuds/Animelover347
Summary: A naga Sesshomaru is stuck with an annoying succubus Inuyasha who constantly is trying to get his attention. How does Sesshomaru deal with the nuisance, and does he help Inuyasha?
Relationships: InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Inucest - Relationship, Sessinu - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	Monster Love

Late in the night in the base of a large mountain was a long, dark cave that led deep within the mountain. It had bones, cobwebs, and dried up blood from some time ago all over the long tunnel.

At the end of the tunnel was a large opening with much more bones and dried up blood. In the center was two figures who seemed to be exchanging something that was glowing a bright, blueish color.

The much larger figure smirked as the smaller one tossed them a bag of the glowing objects. “Well done.” They said with a chuckle. They catch the bag and start to go through it.

The small figure says nothing. They just slowly look around at everything around them. Slightly kicking some bones away from them.

“You may leave now.” The larger one said as they ate one of the blue things. A toothy smirk appearing across their face as they ate another.

The smaller one watches them for a moment before turning away. They walk back through the dark tunnel before slowly disappearing from sight.

~~~

The next day in a lovely, and enchanting forest there was a young naga resting under a great tree with beautifully green leaves. The grass all around them was just as green as the leaves up in the tree, maybe even greener.

The naga had pale skin with two stripes on his cheeks, and a crescent moon on his forehead. He had a long white tail that had pink stripes down the center and went all the way down to the tip of his tail. He had long silver hair that laid peacefully over his back and shoulders as he rested.

He shifted slightly as he started to hear animals all around him start to awaken from their slumber. Birds were chirping their songs, deers were grazing in a nearby opening, and many more noises from the creatures around.

The naga let out a small sigh as he finally decided to wake up. He pushed himself off of the grassy ground where laid and stretched a bit. His narrow, golden eyes looking around at the scenery.

Not too far from him was a female naga who slowly slithered over to him.

“I am delighted you have awakened.” The female said to him.

The young naga turned his attention to the voice and looked at whoever spoke to him.

It was an older looking woman who had an appearance that looked sort of like him. She had pale skin with one small stripe on her cheeks and a crescent moon on her forehead. She had a much longer white tail with purple stripes down the center and went all the way down to the tip of her tail. She had narrow, golden eyes just like the younger naga. Her long, silver hair was put up in two high pigtails to keep it out of her face. She wore a white, loose dress that covered her body, sparkling in the light.

She slowly slithered over to him with a calm expression over her face.

“Morning mother.” He said to her as he fixed his hair.

She nods before speaking. “If you are done sleeping away your day I wish for you to go check the borders.” She calmly said as she helped fix his messy hair. “Apparently the humans have started another war.”

“What is this war about?” He asked curiously as he looked at his mother.

“Apparently one of the kings had passed away and they are blaming a neighboring kingdom for ‘killing’ their king.” She informed him with a heavy sigh, slowly brushing out any knots in his hair that he might have. She despised humans, and their idiotic wars. They always destroyed the beautiful forests wherever they went.

The younger one nodded at that. “I will go check the borders then.” He said calmly to his mother.

His mother faintly smiled at that as she pulled her hands away from his now untangled hair. She turns away from him and starts to slither away but came to a stop as she remembered one more thing. “Oh, Sesshomaru.”

“Yes mother?” Sesshomaru questioned as he glanced over at her.

“Do be careful, I have heard that the humans have made new weapons that have been able to kill, or harm our species.” She said before slithering away, not saying another word to him.

Sesshomaru watches her leave, her long hair blowing in the small bit of wind there was. He too left the area with a small sigh.

He dreaded checking the borders. It always took so long and he didn’t really wish to waste his day going in a big circle. But, he didn’t want to upset his mother, so he still went and did as she asked.

It took him all morning to check the borders. Occasionally he did find some humans and had to scare them off, it was extremely easy to scare the humans away who did try and get in. Humans are afraid of anything bigger, and stronger than them.

Though, there were the few that didn’t fear him, or others like him, which led him to killing them. Human blood always smelled repulsive to him. It had a metal, and filth like stench that always made him recoil in disgust.

Sesshomaru flung the blood off his claws as he turned away from the dead corpse of a soldier. Soldiers never feared his kind, and it was always tiresome to always get rid of them.

He continued his tasks until early afternoon. All the borders had been checked, and anyone who was there wasn’t there anymore.

Sesshomaru sighed to himself as he slithered to a large apple tree. He easily lifted himself off the ground and climbed up into the tree.

He rested himself onto a thick branch and leaned his back against the tree. He slowly lifted his tail and grabbed an apple. He then calmly dropped it into his hand before taking a bite out of it.

He stares into the distance as he takes another bite of the apple.


End file.
